Maybe we'll laugh about this?
by daisy-vibes
Summary: Entering a persons dream could be dangerous... it's messing with their heads without permission. Introducing a new friend could be trippy. Creating a plan would be hard. Getting through it all would most likely be horrifying... but was love worth all the pain?


Hi, I'm Sam Manson. Ultra-recyclo vegetarian, Goth, 15. Your regular outcastish teenager… ha "regular".

My life is anything but regular.

I go out on life threatening adventures with monsters and ghosts! I've met some super evil guys… I've been heartbroken on numerous occasions, put under spells, made some wrong decisions, fought for my life.

I've been through hell and back with a smile on my face, who would want an ordinary life?

The reason I do all these things? My best friend; Danny.

One night I made a stupid remark saying he should enter his parents ghost portal… for a minute there, I thought I had killed the guy. But no… he came out half human, half ghost.

And even though it was scary and frightening when it first happened… none of us would have changed anything for the world.

It's been a bit over a year since the incident and I've got to tell you… it's been one hell of a year! Oh and it's not just me and Danny by the way, it's Tucker too! I won't bore you with details on our techno geek friend, you already know all the basics.

And I'm guessing there is something else you might know… and that is, I'm hopelessly falling for Danny in a way that I shouldn't be.

He's my best friend and having these feelings towards him could ruin our entire friendship! Sometimes I think he feels the same way but then he'll drool over another girl… But he's a guy, he can't help it.

So here I am, sitting on my bed with a cup of tea and reading 'Perks of Being a Wallflower' and it's a pretty intense book but I understand it completely.

Everything in my room was peaceful and in that moment with all my candles lit and my genera of 'indie' music playing lightly in the background, it felt just so relaxing considering earlier today Skulker almost killed me.

I sat there in humble bliss for a few more minutes until I heard a knock at my window, well not just _a _knock. A secret knock that is just for Danny… but it seems kind of stupid because well… who else is going to knock on my window?

I just smiled, slid a bookmark into my book and made my way over to the window. I drew the dark purple curtains and sure enough Danny was floating out there, I undid the locks and pulled it open.

"Hey Inviso-bill" I smiled.

"Seriously Sam? People haven't called me that in at least 7 months! Just let it go ya know?" He smiled back at me and we both laughed at that stupid name.

He came into my room and transformed into his human self. I looked at him "so what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

He scratched the back of his ear, obvious sign that he was lying, "Ohh ya know… was just patrolling for ghosts and I saw your house and thought _"oh hey let's go see if Sam isn't traumatised from almost being killed!""_

I just stared at him with one of my serious looks "Danny I know you're lying, now tell me why you actually came?"

He just sighed "Okay, okay… well I… I don't know, I just had like this… this urge? To see you. I couldn't get the feeling out of my head! So I came here…" He ended that all shy.

I was actually shocked, I mean, sure there have been times where he randomly comes to see me but he's never told me the truth.

"Oh…"

He looked super terrified for a minute "I'm sorry… I'll go"

By instinct I grabbed his hand before he could run away.

He just looked at me with those big blue eyes… everything that happened after this was a complete haze but the absolute best moment of my life. He turned around fully, pulled me closer to him, his hand was on my lower back and the other slowly cupped my cheek. His hands where warm and a bit clammy, we were so very close, I felt his breath on me, I felt fear and I felt electricity running through me.

His eyes never left mine. He whispered "Sam… you don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now."

Right as he said that I felt my words get trapped in my throat, I was about to die I swear.

I forced some form of wording out, in sort of a croaky whisper "then… just do it..." I gulped out. I couldn't believe what was happening, it made no sense!

His lips seemed to be closing in on mine very, very slowly, like he wanted to savour this moment. And when our lips met, it was like a million fireworks were going off inside of me, my heart was racing and you could tell his was too. This was not like any ordinary fake-out make-out. This? This was a kiss. Fo' realzies.

Soon things started to heat up, the kiss became more intense and passionate, his lips moved in a perfect rhythm with mine… and I'm not really the type of girl to get all frothy about a kiss but I'm not gonna lie… I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Our tongues twirled together and before I knew it he had me laying on the bed, he was on top of me and I don't even think it was classified as simply 'kissing' anymore. It was a heated make-out session that we were both clearly enjoying… boy was I enjoying it.

At one point he was feeling me up and I let him.

I've been waiting for Danny to come round for like 2-3 years? And just randomly one night he comes over and starts making out with me? Wait… this can't be right…

I woke up. I was in my bed, my book lying there and a full cup of tea still sitting there waiting to be drunk. I fell asleep.

Fuck.

That was a good ass dream.

**Well whatcha think? I came up with some of the plot randomly at midnight and decided to stupidly stay awake and write it… haha… well I've got more in store! Review if you're liking it so far! HAHAHAHA it's funny cause it was all a dream.**

**I could be dreaming right now… I don't know I'm super damn tired. Review pls homy g's!**


End file.
